


Fanfiction

by creamsicalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, I wrote this a while ago and did very minor editing so sorry if it's bad, M/M, Michael Clifford and Calum Hood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicalum/pseuds/creamsicalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael had been dating for about a week when Michael caught Calum reading a fanfiction about the two of them. What seems like it would be an awkward situation turns very sexual very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut scene from chapter six of my discontinued book "Things Change" on wattpad. My username is creamsicalum so go check out my other stuff if you'd like.

Calum

It's been almost a week since Michael and I have started dating. I still can't believe it's not all just an elaborate dream. It's not, right? I continued to think about the beautiful boy I've fallen for as I looked up at the ceiling from my bed.  
I look at the clock to see that it was 10:08 so I figured I'd get up. I put on a random shirt I found on the floor and headed down to the kitchen. As I expected, Ashton was down there chomping on some toast, the usual. I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and went over to the living room to watch some TV.

I settled for Spongebob as it was one of the only things on in the morning. I really wish Mikey was a morning person like Ash so I wouldn't be all alone.  
After even more thoughts on my boyfriend, yes boyfriend, I decided to go back up to my room. I grabbed my laptop from under my bed and went on my fan tumblr account. I had this one to socialize with fans without them knowing it was me and to reblog gorgeously high quality pictures of the one and only Michael Clifford.

None of the boys knew about this account since I've had it for a while now. I'd even act somewhat confused when posting stuff on our band's tumblr account. If they found this fan account, I'd never hear the end of it.  
As I was scrolling through my dashboard, I saw pictures of Michael and Morgan kissing and laughing and holding hands having a good ol' time which basically made me the hulk. I angrily continued scrolling, lightening up when the occasional puppy gif would come up and reblogging any and all pictures and gifs of Michael: Michael with fans, Michael with me, Michael alone, Michael eating, Michael jumping on stage, Michael singing, MichaelMichaelMichael.  
I kept scrolling, reblogging non-stop, until I heard someone knock on my door. I quickly closed the tab and opened twitter so no one would suspect anything.

"Come in, it's not locked." Michael entered my room, laying beside me on my bed and digging his face into my neck.

"You woke me up with all your laughing. What's so funny?"

"Oh uh just some tweets. Our fans are hilarious."

"Yeah sure. What were you really laughing at?" Was I really that transparent? What was I supposed to say now?

"Well, uh-"

"Oh just let me see your computer. How bad could it be?" Before I could protest, Michael took my computer from my lap, going on the ground so I couldn't easily get to him. I was assuming he would just look through my history so I wasn't too worried.

"What's this? It just says 'Michelle Red.' What's that mean?" My eyes widened as he read off the name of a Malum fanfiction I had been reading the night before. I got out of the bed and ran over to him, trying to yank the computer out of his strong grip.

"MICHAEL NO DON'T OPEN THAT!"

"Why? Is this what little Calum was laughing so hard at?"

"No it's not I swear! I'll show you what I was laughing at if you just give me the computer," I said, sounding a little too worried.

"I don't know... I really wanna press this link. What's wattpad? Is this a porn site?"

"Yeah, it's totally porn now give me the goddamn computer already!" I yelled, finally retrieving the laptop.

"Since when does Calum Hood, the most innocent little puppy I know, watch dirty, impure pornography on the laptop his own mother bought for him? You should be ashamed young man!" He continued to pretend to be my mother as I quickly cleared my history.

How could you have been so stupid? He would've broken up with you and kicked you out of the band for being such a freak!

"Uh yeah totally," I hurriedly went back on tumblr and logged out before anyone could see. You may think I'm going to extreme lengths, but you don't know these boys like I do.

"And another thing - wait, what are you doing? Are you watching porn as I'm talking to you? God you filthy little-"

"IT'S NOT PORN! I DON'T WATCH PORN!" I instantly regretted speaking as my eyes grew wide once again. Michael looked at me like I was crazy, a small smirk beginning to form on his lips.

"Then what on earth could it be?" he asked much quieter this time.

"It's, um..." I tried to think of something, anything, I could say to avoid the awkwardness of admitting to my boyfriend that I read, and sometimes get turned on by, gay fanfiction about me and him. I mean, how pathetic would that sound?

"Calum Thomas Hood. You tell me right now or no more cuddles. Ever." I deeply sighed, deciding to tell him as there was really no other way out of this.

"It was a fanfiction. A Malum fanfiction. I was just curious as to how they were written s'all. Please don't hate me Mikey." I looked up to see a very confused boy looking back down at me.

"Cal that's not even that big of a deal. Sure, it's kinda odd, but I don't mind. I myself have even looked at some before. Like those one-shot things? I didn't know what it was and ended up reading one about you having sex with some girl named Kaitlyn. But honestly do what you want, as long as I can see it too." 

He then sat down next to me on the floor and I typed in the address, pressing the book I had recently been reading.

"Your username is MichaelClifford69? Oh my god how many books do you have in your library? There must be thousands."

"Okay enough already! I'm going to get some food. Get off my computer!" I slammed the computer shut and walked out of the door. When I returned with an apple, I saw Michael tentatively reading something on my computer screen.

"I got this from your library so don't go callin me a perv." Once I recognized the book, I lifted the laptop and pointed towards his crotch.

"It may have been from my library, but you're the one getting turned on by it." 

And with everything in that moment happening all at once - the light from the computer perfectly illuminating his gorgeous face mixed with how plump and red and perfect his lips looked - I kissed him. Hard.

I looked him dead in the eyes. I knew he wanted it. He probably knew I wanted it, too. Before I could even finish licking my lips he kissed me. It was a much more aggressive kiss than we'd shared before, much more needy and lustful. I instantly kissed back, setting my computer down and draping my arms around his neck.

He licked my bottom lip basically begging for entrance, but I figured I'd tease him for a while. When I didn't let him in, he sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around my waist. I straddled him right away, not once breaking the kiss.  
When we finally pulled away for air, I started taking off his black and white striped sweater. He looked absolutely adorable in it, but I wasn't really searching for adorable at the moment.

"Now who's the perv?" He whispered in my ear, slightly delaying my previous actions. I finally got the sweater off, nearly moaning from his warm breath tickling my neck.

"If me wanting to touch you everywhere is pervy, than I'm the biggest perv around." With that I began sucking on his neck, leaving small bruises that he could easily cover with makeup. I started kissing everywhere on his neck, trying to find that one spot that made him crumble.

Once a shallow moan came from his mouth, I knew I'd found it. I made a larger hickey there, earning many whimpers from the squirming boy beneath me. I licked a stripe down his neck, making sure to pass over the larger purple mark I had just made, and began kissing him again.

"Jesus Cal. How big is that hickey?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Well yeah kinda. We are famous if you had forgotten. How am I gunna hide it from the fans?"

"It's called makeup ya dingdong. And don't act like you didn't get turned on from it."

"I can't argue with that logic." He immediatly shut up and kissed me again. Shortly after, his hands began roaming under my shirt. The cold touch of his fingertips gave me goosebumps all over my body. I wanted - or really needed - more contact.

I broke the kiss once again to take off my shirt. I looked straight into his eyes as I did so causing him to slightly bite his lip.

"God I love you."

"I love you too Michael. Lets take this too the bed, yeah?" He vigorously nodded his head and I grabbed his hand, getting off his lap and leading him to my unmade bed.

I heard the front door close, remembering that Ashton was outside talking to Luke. I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't think if he was just coming inside or leaving once again.

"Ashton?!" I called his name but he didn't reply so I assumed he had left. "Good. He's gone."

"So, anyway, where do you wanna take this?" He asked, almost sounding nervous.

"If you don't mind, I'd really really like to ride you." I was honestly nervous asking him that question. I don't really know why, but I still was. "I've never done it before but if you'd rather not I totally understand."

"Calum Thomas Hood, why on earth would I ever mind having the hottest boy on the planet ride me?"

"Well, okay. If it's alright with you, I'm gunna need to borrow some of your lube."

"What makes you think I have lube?"

"Michael, if you hadn't noticed, these walls aren't thick. Plus I saw it on your nightstand so just go get it before I resort to touching myself." His eyes widened and he quickly got up, practically running to his room.

Just as I was taking off my suddenly very skinny jeans, he ran back into the room. One hand he had the lube and the other had a box of tissues. I pointed to the box with a quizzical look.

"For after. Duh." I walked over to him, taking the box out of his hands.

"Do you really think we'll need these?" He chuckled slightly, taking them back and throwing them blindly across the room.

"I guess not." I kissed him for the first time in minutes and led him back over to the bed. I felt him place the lube on my nightstand as he laid on his back. I straddled him again until I realized he was still wearing his jeans.

"Could you possibly remove these?" I asked, slightly tugging on the belt loop closest to his crotch.

"No." I looked at him confusedly. Did he not want this? Before I could get even more worked up, he lightly smiled up at me. "But you can."

I smiled back at him and began to unbutton his black skinny jeans. I reluctantly got off his lap so I could take them off his amazing legs. As soon as I got them off, I realized that he was a lot bigger than I thought.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself at the sight of his growing erection. I see a cheeky grin grow on his face, making it obvious that he heard me. Without acknowledging his smirk, I got back on his lap and kissed him again.

There was now only two layers between us and I honestly couldn't take it. I started grinding onto Michael, causing a low, throaty moan to escape his swollen pink lips.

"Cal, not to be pushy or anything, but can we just get to it already? I'm gunna cum before I even get in you."

I swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eyes. "Fuck yeah."  
He smiled that very familiar smile that made the butterflies in my stomach go mad. Snapping back into reality, I got up once again, struggling a little to get my boxers off. I helped Michael out with his and I looked at him.

I just looked. I looked at his face, his cute little tummy, his dick (obviously), his thighs, everything I could look at without having to get up. I just looked, unable to comprehend the beauty in front of me.

"Cal? You alright?"

"Oh y-yeah, sorry. You're just so... perfect." He laughed and pulled my head down, kissing me with so much passion and love with a hint of desperation. I kissed him back, stealthily grabbing the lube from beside me. I broke the kiss and looked at the half empty lube bottle in my hand.

"God Michael. How often do you finger yourself?"

"Every time I think of you." I felt a little explosion inside my stomach. The feeling ranged from my throat to my dick and I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy beneath me. I spent no time handing him the bottle so he could slick himself up.

"Wait, do you need me to stretch you out?"

"Uh, yeah. Unless you want me to do it."

"I'd much rather do it myself thank you very much." I giggled and moved down the bed so he would have room. He put the cherry scented lube around his fingers and looked me in the eyes, giving me a look that said 'are you sure you want me to do this?' I gave him a small nod and he stuck one finger in.  
I let out a small moan when he began picking up the pace, telling him to add another finger under my breath. A few minutes, prostate touches, and a third finger later, I was a moaning mess.

"Michael, you need to stop before I cum from just your fingers." He bit his lip and took his fingers out. I handed him the lube and he slicked himself up, the delicious smell invading the room. I pushed him down so he was laying flat on his back, his head resting gently on the pillow.

I straddled his lap once again, practically kneeling over him. Michael's tip was right at my entrance, rubbing against it slightly. I slowly lowered myself onto his member, trying to get as much of him in as I could. I sighed and closed my eyes as I settled on his lap.

I started to make small figure eights, trying to adjust to the feeling of his massive cock. Michael thrusted up into me, obviously wanting this to speed up a bit. I began moving faster, going up and crashing back down.

The only noises were moans and skin slapping against skin so I was thanking God that Luke and Ashton weren't home. If they were, they would most definitely hear us. I went faster, almost pulling completely out and going completely back in. Michael started thrusting up into me to match my pace, which resulted in him hitting my prostate with every thrust.

I started kissing him again, feeling the sudden urge to be close to him. We both moaned into the kisses and allowed our tongues to dance as our eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After about a minute or so, I pulled away, feeling the warm sensation deep in my stomach.

"Fuckin hell Mike, I'm almost there." He immediately opened his eyes and began stroking me, the timing being exactly the same as the thrusts. My mouth fell open and my eyes squeezed shut.

"Jesus Calum. You're so goddamn hot. Just looking at you makes me hard. C'mon just let it go. Let it go so I can see that pretty orgasm face of yours." I let out one of the loudest moans I ever had, almost instantly releasing onto Michael's hand and chest. He finished shortly after with multiple moans and barely audible curses.

I eventually got off him and laid on the empty side of the bed. I looked over to see Michael licking the cum off himself. Once he was done, he grabbed the back on my neck and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. His mouth tasted both bitter and sweet, and I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted to kiss him forever but we both had to breathe at some point.

"You taste amazing by the way. I'm happy I didn't use those tissues." I smiled at him, letting a lazy chuckle escape my lips.

"I love you so fucking much Michael. I hope you know that."

"How could I forget? You tell me every five seconds." We both laughed a little and he looked at me with loving eyes. "I love you too Cal."

"Good. If you didn't, I might have had to kill you." We laughed again and I snuggled into his chest, sleepiness taking over my body.

"Goodnight Mikey."

"Goodnight babe."


End file.
